


Writer Pep Talk

by crumpled_up



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumpled_up/pseuds/crumpled_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle's pep talk for NaNoWriMo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago just for NaNo. Last year I wrote 30 Days of Literary Abandon after I won and someone mentioned the pep talks that I completely forgot about. So, here it is for this year. I originally had one planned for each week but RL got the better for me, so this is it. Enjoy!

Dear Aspiring Novelists,

This is it! This is your time to shine and show the world that your brilliant ideas of space-invading monkeys and three-legged panthers are in a large scale battle to save planet Urqh. You have all these brilliant characters and these flashy battle scenes and you think you’re on top of the world, right?

No? That’s okay.

Me neither.

Some of you may think or feel that writing a novel in one month is daunting and a little bit terrifying and you’re not alone. In fact, if you don’t think that this _isn’t_ terrifying, then there’s something wrong with you. Even as someone who has written 23 best selling novels, tackling a new one is always terrifying. Will it be interesting? Will it be fun?

I’m here to tell you to forget all that. Just do what you want to do. Forget the readers, forget the reviews and just sit down and do what you do. Of course if what you do is cram at the last minute like _some_ authors who shall not be named, I’d say forget it. One month for 50,000 words is insane. You’re insane! I’m insane! We’re all insane and yet, that is the best part about this. We all experience the same heartbreak, the same frustration, the same dread as hundreds of thousands around the world. Isn’t it great? We’re all miserable together. Nothing is more solidifying than that. We are forged in blood, sweat, tears, carpal tunnel and crossed-eyes.

To those who find this incredibly easy, I say you’re cheating. And if you are, I need to know what kind of rigged word counter you are using.

To the rest of you, I say that there are no super powers in writing. We all have lives, we all have ideas. But do you have the courage to go on and create this vision you have in your head? Do you have the guts to write that one scene that’s been eating away at you for ages? Do you have the audacity to try something new and uncharted? If the answer is yes, then you’re on the right track.

You can do this! We can do this! We can all become the superheroes we’ve always loved since we were kids. We can all go back in time and fix those wrongs and end up with the person we should’ve been with from the start. We can find and catch the murderer. We can all live in a world away from home for one month and be mesmerized by it, enchanted by this new world that we’ve envisioned for months or years or decades. This is your time to shine and to do what you’ve always wanted to do. If you want to sit around in your underwear and write on your couch, go ahead! If you want to dance around in your birthday suit to celebrate writing your first 10,000 words, you can! (But if you get arrested by some of my cop friends for doing that in public, I will deny any and all allegations that I gave you permission.) Just remember, you are not alone. We are all here cheering for you. I am cheering for you! And I can’t wait to see all of you cross that 50k mark.

 

Until then,

Rick Castle


End file.
